


First Date

by Karaifan6



Category: Mighty Magiswords (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: Bimm's and Cattus's first date is this weekend!
Relationships: Cattus/Bimm





	First Date

It had been one month since Bimm and Cattus became a couple, but they still haven't gone on their first date. They both want it to be perfect, so they are collaborating on ideas. Bimm is trying to find the perfect last stop for them. Cattus was trying to find the right thing to do. The couple was hanging out at Bimm's and Familiar's apartment when they finally finished up pick a date. "Okay, we will go on our first date this weekend and we will keep our plans secret until the day comes, that way it will be a surprise for the both of us," Bimm said.

"Perfectly brilliant, my dear. I cannot wait for our courting, it will be full of merriment, I am quite sure," Cattus said with great enthusiasm. His magi-mobile then buzzed from his pocket. He took it out and answered it in hologram mode. It was none other than Omdivous the Accumulator. "Well, if it is not the greatest collector in all the land. What grand quest have you for me?" the blue and white cat said.

"I need the great and elusive purple winged bat of the deepest darkest woods," the collector said. "I will procure it for me."

Cattus nodded and said, "It would be my pressure, Great Omdivous. I have to go now, my dear. But I will return," he said before kissing her cheek and leaving the building.

Bimm began to groan and slopping down on the couch. "You okay, Sis?" Familiar asked, handing her a can of cat food and a fork.

"Thanks, Familiar. I'm fine," Bimm said before she started eating. Familiar was unconvinced. "Fine, I'm really nervous. The only plan I could think of for the date was a calming three hours at the pier to play the games and riding the Ferris wheel at sunset," she explained.

Familiar was confused. "Bimm, that sounds like a perfect first date. I literally don't see a problem with it," he said.

Bimm shook her head. "It's not a perfect date to someone who lives a life of adventure like Cattus does. It will seem so boring that he might dump me before our first date even ends," she said before starting to hyperventilate. Familiar handed her a paper bag to breathe into. "Thank you," she said as she exhaled into the bag.

Familiar rolled his eyes. "Look, you two care about each other, I know you're nervous, but your idea for your guys' first date isn't boring, I think that Cattus needs a break from adventure and should do something calming. Now give me a smile," he said. Bimm gave him a smile. "There we go."

Bimm went to her room and started reading the latest Veronica Victorious book, it took her two hours, and then she called Cattus. "Hey, Cattus, are you done with your job?"

"Indeed, it was quite fun, but I am afraid that I will not be able to return to your domicile this evening for I am quite fatigued from my quest," he announced through the phone.

Bimm let out a lovesick sigh. She has always loved the formal way Cattus talks. "It's okay, I wish that you were more comfortable sleeping inside, but I supposed I can't change you, that's why I like you."

"I quite adore the way you are as well. Goodnight my dear."

"Goodnight, Cattus, sleep well," she said before hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter Cattus' Plan
> 
> Before his date, he must the finishing touches on his plan.


End file.
